


I didn't really think this counted

by InterPlanetaryGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baking, Cute, F/M, James tries to burn the kitchen down, She's not happy, at 3am, either way, it wakes Lily up, not deliberately of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterPlanetaryGirl/pseuds/InterPlanetaryGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is baking cookies at 3am in the communal kitchen and almost burns it down, evidently waking Lily up. </p>
<p>***<br/>(Has this been done already???? Oh well, if so, have another)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I didn't really think this counted

James was in the communal kitchen of his college baking cookies by himself at three in the morning. Well, he had come down with his room mate/best friend Sirius, but then Sirius decided that he didn't want to do this anymore because it was boring. They hadn't done anything at that point.

When he put the first batch in the oven, he started to shape the second batch, not paying attention to time, muttering to himself as he worked.

So when the smoke alarm started to go off, James jumped out of his skin just about. And then he realised what was going on and ran to close the door (hoping to not alert any of the other students) before rushing to open the windows, goosebumps appearing almost immediately at the cold end-of-January air, and then opening the oven and wafting at the smoke alarm to get any smoke that was already in the room. Finally, he opened the oven to reveal clouds of smoke puffing out, steaming his glasses, and he grabs for a tea towel as he pulled out the tray of burnt cookies, hissing in pain as he felt the scolding heat through the tea towel as he practically throws the tray onto the side with a loud clatter. "Shit! Ow that really hurts." James says, breathing heavily as he runs his hand under the cold water as the smoke alarm finally stops beeping insanely loud for three AM.

He looks back up when the door slams open and he is met with an angry looking Lily Evans, seeming to be growling at him as she looks at him with fury in her eyes that confirm James' suspicion of her biting his head off any time soon. She was wearing Micky and Minnie Mouse short pyjamas and a cream dressing down that is just thrown on over herself but not tied up with her hair down and messy. She's in his Political History class and every time he opens his mouth to correct her she manages to have a reasonable explanation or hypothesis, and if she doesn't then she has a snarky remark for him. He couldn't be more attracted to her. He did ask her out a month after initially meeting her (having to build up the courage to do so, and confidence for doing it before class with other people around) and she, very kindly, turned him down and he hasn't asked her out since.

In fact, they actually became pretty good friends when they're not ripping into each other and they often end up hanging out with all of their friends, though it is more Lily that goes with his friends because her friends aren't partiuarly friendly with his friends. They also don't like Sirius always tries to flirt with them (apart from Lily of course)

But at this very moment in time, James was terrified about what Lily would say to him. He had never seen her this mad; sure, he'd seen her when she was yelling-at-him mad, but he had never seen her growling-and-ready-to-breathe-fire mad since her ex-best friend, Severus Snape, when he told her that he was against everything (morals, ideas, and the fact about how closed mind he was) she supported after lying to her since they were kids. James thought that was pretty shitty of him, but was happy that Lily had gotten over that (with his help he likes to think) and started hanging out with people more like herself.

"James." she seethed.

"Yes?" he asks, walking backwards when she walks towards him, laughing awkwardly as he does so.

"Why are you baking cookies while I'm sleeping and then being stupid enough to burn them?" He stops walking backwards and smiles sheepishly.

"Well I was going to offer you one tomorrow and I dunno, I just got distracted and yeah....I don't know." James offers his explanation and Lily seems to soften, just a little.

"If I help you to bake them, will you try to not set the smoke alarm off again?" she smiles at him sweetly, but also slightly patronising; not that James minds much, it was pretty idiotic of him to forget about cookies in the oven.

"Would you?" he smiles at her with the hope that she will be nice enough. Plus it would be good to have the company.

"Of course. I'm already awake and I can slightly smell actual cookie through the intense smell of burning and that makes me want cookies. Count yourself lucky." she teases him halfheartedly.

"Thanks." James says as she moves to move the tray (which is now cool) with a tea towel before closing the windows now that the smoke is all gone and it's just starting to get cold instead of doing anything actually useful.

"Okay, so if you dispose of these, I will finish off shaping these and put them in the oven." He does as she says and finds a spatula in the utensils draw, and starts to pry the cookies from the tray, but they're so stuck that he only has one off by the time Lily has finished shaping the remaining cookie dough and placed it on a fresh tray, sliding it onto the middle shelf of the oven, and gets out two mugs from the cupboard. She opens the untensil draw to get out two spoons and hands him a knife at the same time. "You'll get further with that." She tells him pointidly before turning the kettle on and placing a teabag in each of the mugs.

As the kettle starts to boil, James gets about halfway through scraping the cookies from the tray, but he stops when Lily walks over to him and hands him a mug of tea and he stops as he leans against the counter beside her. They don't speak as they drink, enjoying the comfortable silence they have. Until a few minutes later, Lily's phone beeps in her dressing gown pocket to tell them that the cookies are finished baking. She places her mug on the side and James moves the tray with burnt cookies to the side to make room for the warm, delicious smelling tastiness that Lily pulls out of the oven that have James practically drooling from the look of them and had him reaching for one, this time not caring at the heat coming off them as he places it in his mouth, revlling in the taste and how it simply melts as Lily picks up her mug.

"Like them?" Lily asks with a small smirk at James as he continues to eat it, barely stopping to breathe.

"These are amazing; so edible!" he declares and Lily lets out a small laugh.

"Glad you like them, even though, yer know, you did make them. I just made sure they were timed correctly. It's really you that did all the work." Lily says with a small smile.

"But you did the hard part - I almost set the kitchen on fire." James tells her, even though she did see, and hear, for herself.

"Oh well. You've got your cookies now." She shrugs at him easily. "And once I've finished this," she motions to the mug in her hands. "I'm going back to bed because it's about half three now and that means you get the joy of clearing this up." she tells him smugly as she takes a drink of tea.

"Are you at least going to try one? You are their saviour after all." James says, waving one in front of her face, and her eyes follow.

"Okay then." she rolls her eyes as she makes a grab for the cookie in his hands, but he snatches it away and as she reaches for it.

"Can you ask you something?" James asks her after a minute or so and she's been looking at the ground while James was preoccupied with looking at how Lily looks; being relaxed suits her he decided.

"Sure." Lily says, looking up at him, and meeting his eyes with a small smile.

"Can we go out for coffee tomorrow after class?" he asks, slightly rushed and he reaches behind to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly as soon as he's said it.

"Like on a date?" Lily asks, small shine in her eyes.

"Sure, but it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want." James supplies, thinking it safer than straight out telling her that he really does genuinely want to go out on a date with her since the moment he saw her.

"So it'd be our second?" she asks, small crease between her eyebrows, and that throws James for a loop.

"What?" he chokes out.

"Well this was our first right?" she asks, crease etching deeper into the space between her eyebrows.

"I mean, well, it wasn't going to be, but um, yeah, if you want to you can class it as our first date but I didn't really think it counted." James tells her as he tries to remain calm even though his heart feels like it might explode because he never thought that Lily would agree to go on a date with him, _never mind class baking cookies at three in the morning a date!_

Well, that's what you get for baking cookies at 3AM and then almost setting the communal kitchen on fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any inaccuracies, I'm just bored and wrote this because I was like "Which ship would that fit?" and oh hello Jily.


End file.
